


Home is Where the Heart Is

by moustacheMythology



Series: APH Rare Pairs Week 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2018, Belarus and Hungary are married in this fic and it's adorable, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustacheMythology/pseuds/moustacheMythology
Summary: After a long week of work and overbearing bosses, Hungary and Belarus want nothing more than to snuggle, watch movies, and to ignore the outside world.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is day three for APH Rare Pair Week 2018 for the prompt Domestic. Hope you enjoy!

Friday. 5pm. The best hour of the entire week. The hour Hungary finally got to go home to her wife, cats, and sweatpants. Belarus usually worked from home nowadays, just sending all the needed paperwork back to Minsk in the mail and flying to her boss’s office only a couple times a month for meetings. But the rest of the time? Spending time in their new apartment in Budapest with their two cats and enjoying time with her wife and the beauty of the old city. 

The train from the office was as crowded as always but even the odd odor coming from the man standing a little too close to her on couldn’t ruin her mood. Just a few more stops and she would be home.

Fridays were their days to spend together in their home and enjoy each other’s company. They never went out to dinner or dancing or to friends’ places. That required entirely too much energy and by the end of the week neither had enough to do anything else but call for food delivery, snuggle up on the couch, and watch a few movies. 

The loudspeaker rattled off the current stop, jarring Hungary out of her day dreaming, and she fought through the crowd to hop off the train and hustle out of the station. Just a couple more blocks. 

The sky overhead was cloudy, hinting at a storm that night and the cobblestone streets were cast in a dreamy hue as the sun started to set. Hungary would never tired of her city. It was her home and her heart. She still remembered the first time she brought Belarus to Budapest and while there were millions of tourists that experienced the city for the first time, and she brought countless of her friends on tours throughout the city over the years, showing Belarus everything the city had to offer was like cracking open the deepest part of her and letting Belarus inside. Budapest was a part of her and she wanted her wife to love it as much as she did. They’d been living together here for a few years now and Hungary probably couldn’t be happier. While she would really be content living anywhere with Belarus, it was even more special to have the love of her live, and her heart and soul in one place. 

Hungary arrived on her doorstep and unlocked the door of their apartment. When she stepped inside she was met with the smell of waffles and two fur-balls attacking her legs. She let out a little laugh and bent down to pet her two adopted kittens. Her and Belarus figured they’d probably never have kids – it generally wasn’t a wise thing for nations to do – and instead found these two curled around each other at the local cat shelter. Their friends would always joke that they both looked like their owners – one had long white hair and the other brown with green eyes. The two were nearly inseparable since the first day her and her wife adopted them.

Hungary walked the hallway from their front door leading to the kitchen and saw Belarus at the counter pouring waffle mixture into the press. She turned around as Hungary approached and smiled. Hungary would never tired of her smile. People always complained about how Belarus never seemed to smile and was too stoic or serious but Hungary knew they could never be more wrong. Her wife may never really beam as bright as others might or as often, but when Belarus looked at her like she was now, Hungary would melt. Her smiles were special and because of that, they meant to much more. 

“How your day?” Belarus asked as she went in for a hug. Hungary dropped her work bag on the ground and met her with open arms.

“So much better now that you’re here,” Hungary sighed and kissed her briefly. “I’m going to go change, I’ll be right back.”

Hungary went back down the hallway to their bedroom and Belarus watched as she went. Their cats curled up on a little cat bed placed in the living room which was attached to the kitchen. Belarus could hear them meowing at each other. Hungary always liked to say that they were talking to each other and at times she was inclined to agree. 

Hungary returned quickly, her business clothes swapped out for an old pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt she got forever ago at a conference. America insisted that the nations got matching T-shirts and ordered a bunch of them with some ridiculous logo on it featuring a bunch of superheroes on it that no one recognized and bad clip-art of people holding hands around a little cartoon of the Earth. Everyone thought it was silly, but hey, free T-shirt. 

And despite the ugly T-shirt, Belarus would swear Hungary was never more beautiful than when she wore her PJs and was by her side. 

Hungary caught Belarus staring at her and smiled. She struck a ridiculous model pose and Belarus couldn’t help the quiet laugh that poured out. 

Hungary couldn’t think of a more beautiful sound. 

She walked over and wrapped her arms around her wife and hummed contently.

“I’m almost done if you want to go pick something out?” Belarus said turning her head to look at Hungary. 

“Okay, Bela,” Hungary said, giving Belarus’ waist a quick squeeze and went into the living room to dig through their movie collection. 

Belarus finished up the waffles and put them on two plates, as she passed by her cats, she snuck them a bite or two. Hungary always told her she spoiled them too much, but what’s the point of having cats if you don’t, Belarus always figured. 

Hungary finished setting up the movie and plopped down next to Belarus. Normally they never ate sitting on the couch but on Fridays, all bets were off. No rules, no bras, no outside drama. Just them, their waffles, and as Belarus noticed, The Princess Bride. She would never admit it to most people but, it was one of her all time favorite movies, a sentiment that Hungary always shared. 

The two melted into each other on the couch and ate their waffles as the movie started. They may have seen the movie a thousand times but it was always the perfect way to end their week. 

Halfway through the movie, Belarus looked next to her and noticed that Hungary had fallen asleep. She couldn’t help but smile softly at her wife. Wife. They had already been married a couple years now and she still couldn’t believe it. As a nation, they could only “technically” be married through political ties or what-have-you but as people, it was extra special and personal. They couldn’t officially get paperwork signed so instead they had a small ceremony with a couple of their friends and her brother and sister. Vows were exchanged and some old wedding customs were dug up from their pasts. 

Politics were kind of a mess and their work lives were busy and stressful, so these nights were what Belarus cherished the most. The way that her and Hungary could coexist together not as nations and representatives of their people but as humans and lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes their cats are 100% a nekotalia reference. I thought it was too cute to resist. If you liked it leave kudos and let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
